Shepherd
by rottentothecore
Summary: In 2001, John Winchester made a deal with God. He was given a nephilim child to raise as his own, and protect from evil. (Baby Sister Fic)
1. chapter 1

It was late in the evening, and John still was not back. Sammy Winchester, who was eighteen, was hurriedly doing his homework by the fireplace. Graduation was just around the corner for him, and he was ready to leave this military lifestyle. He only had one more week, then he was gone. Dean sat by him, carefully polishing his father's collection of guns. He took a lot of pride in his hunting abilities.

At the moment, the family was in Rockford, South Carolina, doing a follow-up on a werewolf case. In the dark of the night, there was a knock at the door.

Dean's head popped up first. It was definitely out of the ordinary. John had a key to the room and none of John's friends lived close by. They were not expecting anything. Another knock hit the door, which made Sam's head pop up too.

Dean was the first to stand up and go to the peep hole in the door. A woman stood there. She was glowing. Her skin was pale white, and her hair was bleach blonde. For a moment, Dean wondered if she were his late mother. The woman had a box tucked under her arm. It was a big box, like a UPS one.

Dean slowly found the words to speak through the door, "What do you want?"

The woman spoke almost instantly, "Dean Winchester, Samuel Winchester, I know your father is not home, but I wish to deliver this package. Do not be afraid, for I am Puriel, the angel."

Her voice was spoken very clearly. The older Winchester glanced back to his brother, who looked like a deer in headlights.

"Tell your father that we all have gratitude for him in heaven."

The door quickly opened, but Dean, nor Sam did. It just opened. The angel stepped into the room.

"I am not going to harm you. I promise. I know what you are thinking."

The woman then passed the box to Dean.

"Your father is a great man. Feel free to pray if you need help."

With that, the angel vanished, leaving the box in Dean's grasp.

"Freaky." Dean mumbled, setting the box down. The box moved a little bit, then a small cry echoed from it.

The brothers met eyes, before Sam walked towards it.

"Sammy... Don't..."

Sam knelt down, slowly opening it.

Inside, there was a mess of silky white blankets. After tossing them aside, he discovered a shiny infant. The baby was tiny, and barely moved when it met eyes with Sam.

It was a sudden connection that made Sam instantly lifted the baby up and cradled it softly. Dean looked so confused. Sam never did this. He was never like this at all. He was hotheaded, and stubborn, and did not have a soft spot for anything.

"Why did Dad do this?! Who's kid is it?!"

"It's dad's."

After about ten minutes of sitting in shock, Dean approached his brother, and his new infant sibling, "Did dad bang an angel or something?"

Sam shrugged softly, "Im not sure... I just know that she's dad's, or at least, she belongs to dad."

"She?"

"Her name is Shepherd."

"How do you know this?!"

"It just came to me."

The baby had not cried, or even made noise. She was just staring up at Sammy. It was quite surprising to him how good she was being. The infant had wisps of light bone hair, and the palest skin. She also had the biggest, bluest eyes that either brother had ever seen. Shepherd was wrapped up in a silver colored blanket, one that stood out from the mess of white ones she was covered in.

"Freaky", Dean repeated, "How come it... I mean, she isn't doing anything?"

Sam took his eyes from the baby to look to his older brother, "What?"

"When you were small, all you did was cry... And eat... And shit... And slobber all over the place. She isn't making noise."

Shepherd's eyes moved from Sam to Dean as well, her hands getting tangled in the blanket when she made the slight adjustment. Instantly, the small thing started to whine. The whines were quiet, and almost not heard, but since the hotel room was silent, they were.

Sam moved back to Shepherd, and instantly untangled her from the blanket, tossing it aside with the others. Shepherd let out a satisfied huff, and immediately settled back down. Sam glanced back to Dean and shrugged, "Easy kid, I guess."

"Maybe you're like a baby whisperer."

When John came into the motel room, Sam and Dean were both back in their places. Dean was polishing the guns, and Sammy sat by the fire, cradling a sleeping Shepherd in one arm, and using his free hand to write the remainder of his final essay for English. John stomped in, noticing the baby instantly, "So, Puriel came?"

Dean and Sam both looked up to their father, nodding. Dean then stood, "Why the hell did an angel drop of a baby to us?!"

John sighed, "It's complicated. They needed Shepherd to be safe and it isn't safe in Heaven, so they gave her to me to take care of. She's a nephilim, and they are all being killed. Shepherd is the last of her kind."

Both brothers looked puzzled.

"Nephilims are half angels, half humans. I know you think that I'm the father, but I'm not. We just have to raise her as if she was one of us until Puriel comes back for her."

The rest of the week was pretty simple for the Winchesters, well kinda. After the family powwow, they went by the store and stocked up on all baby supplies, and went ahead and printed a fake birth certificate. Shepherd Mary Winchester was now her (fake) name. Shep hadn't been much trouble. She slept really well, and almost never cried. Whenever she did cry, it was only for one reason: if she felt lonely. The Winchesters had really taken a liking to her, even though Dean didn't want to 'get attached'.

Now, Sammy was gone. He graduated at Rockford High, and left that same week for Stanford, leaving Dean with Shepherd and their dad. That's when Shepherd started acting like a full human baby. She cried all the time because she missed Sam, and only Sam.

Dean and John continued as a duo, constantly leaving baby Shep with 'Uncle' Bobby. Whenever she was there, she cried because she was away from Dean. Shepherd was attached to the Winchester brothers, and never wanted to leave them again.

Some years had passed. Dean was driving his classic impala, blasting his radio loudly. Asia was bouncing the car down the road. It was the way Dean stayed awake on long drives. Shepherd was three now. She was sitting in the backseat. Dean had just picked her up from Bobby's house.

The back of the Impala was Shepherd's playpen. The leather seats were covered with the once white blankets she was wrapped in when they found her. Crayons and coloring books were stacked in the floorboards, and her collection of three stuffed animals were sitting beside her.

Shepherd was wearing an oversized plaid shirt. It was Dean's. Most of her normal clothes were at Uncle Bobby's.

Shep still acted like an angel though. She never threw fits, and almost never cried. Dean liked that a lot, since he was the one taking care of her. John assured him that she'd grow out of her angel habits though.

Dean glanced back in the mirror to see Shepherd playing with her stuffed friends. He smiled at her sweetness, before speaking, "Shep, honey, do you want some food?"

Politely, she nodded and looked back to him.

Dean had really grown on having a little sister. He really missed being the big brother, being the protector, being the friend, being the dad. He adored Shepherd.

At around ten o'clock, he pulled over at a 24 hour diner and parked. Dean smiled tiredly and cut the ignition, before getting out of the car and stretching out. He then opened the backdoor and lifted Shepherd into his grasp, "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"Uh huh. I gotta wash hands too!"

Dean chuckled softly and locked the car, before carrying his sister into the diner.

After a good ten minutes of a potty break, Dean escorted Shepherd to a booth and sat her down, before sliding in next to her.

"De?"

"Huh, Shep?"

"Where we's going?"

Dean glanced down to meet the big ocean eyes, "Well, we are going to pick up Sammy and go find dad."

Shepherd instantly smiled to Dean. She only talked to Sam on the phone at Bobby's house. He refused to call, or answer Dean or John.

Dean was nervous. He should have left Shepherd at Bobby's a few more days, or at least until he found John, but he just couldn't. He was lonely, and Shepherd had called him in tears the night before. She missed him.

Once her very late dinner of fries and a vanilla milkshake was devoured, Shep had fallen asleep. Dean tucked her in her mess of blankets in the backseat and was off again to Standford.


	2. His Light

Sam was holding Shepherd as he stood at Jess's funeral, tears pouring from his eyes and down his cheeks. Shep watched as the people laid flowers down on the newly made gravestone. She thought they were pretty.

Dean was next to Sam, and noticed his tears, before slinging an arm around his not so little brother. He would have never thought that he would have to pull Sam from a fire ever again, but he was wrong. Jess died the same way the Winchester brothers' mother had, and Shepherd knew that. She knew about the demons, and the angels, and all the supernatural stuff that her family dealt with.

"Here, Sammy. Let me take her," Dean mumbled while dropping his arm from around him and outstretching both arms toward Shepherd. Sam instantly refused.

"No, I got her."

Sam felt comfort as he clung to the three year old close to him, as if he were afraid to lose her too. Shepherd was now the only girl he cared about. She was his. He claimed her from the start. Yes, Dean had been raising her while Sam was away; however, Sam was the first person to hold her. He was the first to rock her, and to feed her. Sam was the first to sing to her. He was also the first to leave her.

He was back now, and nothing would take him away from Shepherd again.

 _Sam awoke in the middle of the night and rolled over in his bed. He had three days until he left for college, and he was so excited. He hadn't told his dad yet, but he was out working a case. Hopefully, Sam could just tell Dean and go. The hardest part of going was leaving Shepherd, the newest Winchester. She slept in a makeshift crib that was made out of pillows next to Sam._

 _He sat up, looking around the darkness of the room. Dean was snoring like crazy in the bed next to his, his mouth hung wide open like he was catching flies. John wasn't back yet, and Sam liked it like that._

 _He turned to look at his sister in her pillow fort. Sam smiled softly as he saw her eyes open up sleepily. She was probably just dreaming about something. Sam slowly scooped her up, crawled out of bed, and went out to the living area, planning on just holding her. Sam really enjoyed having Shepherd around. He liked being the older brother, like Dean had once been. She was his light, and the only person Sam could really talk to about leaving._

 _"Yanno, if I could bring you, I would. It isn't fair for you to be put in this situation. I don't want you to grow up like Dean and I did."_

 _Shepherd just stared at him, her big blues examining her brother's face. It was almost like she truly understood him._

 _"Maybe I could take you sometime. I hope you go to school, and then to college. Wait, do angels go to college?"_

 _Sam chuckled at himself, before planting a kiss on the infant's head, "I love you, sweet girl."_

That night, the Winchesters were hot on John's trail, now traveling to BlackWater Ridge, where another case was at large. Sam was in the passenger seat, watching the night go by from the window.

"Sammy?"

Sam was snapped out of his staring contest with the night and turned to look toward the backseat.

Shep sat there, her eyes wide with happiness, "Jess is with Miss Mary and Mommy now."

When Dean heard this, he turned, "Shep, don't."

"But, Mommy said that Jess is very nice and-..."

"Shepherd!"

The little girl sunk back in her seat, tears filling up her glowing blue eyes. Sam was confused. Shepherd didn't have a mother, did she? She must have if she talked to her. Where did they talk? Who knows. Maybe it was just her being a little kid. Tears now poured from Shepherd's eyes, much like Sam's did earlier that day.

Sam felt horrible. He lost the love of his life, and he'd never have her again.

Sam reached back and picked Shepherd up from her seat, pulling her up to the front. He sat her in his lap.

"Hey... Shh... It's okay... Dean is just a jerk, okay?"

The little girl's tears stopped and she giggled toward Dean, who looked over, not amused. Shepherd's laughs filled the car. Sam hugged her close to him, smiling as well. She was his light.

After an hour or so of laughing, Shepherd had fallen asleep on Sam, her head crashed against his shoulder.

Dean glanced off the road, smirking, "Pipsqueak really missed you, bitch."

"Jerk."


	3. Destined for Greatness

They had just gotten dad back, and they were off to the hospital. Sam had shot his dad in the leg, and all of the Winchesters were busted up and gross. Shepherd was in the backseat, behind their father. All she had was a couple of scratches. Most of the time, she was hiding from the demon that was controlling her father.

Shepherd was crying in the backseat, silently whimpering into her blankets. She was trying to stay quiet as her brothers and father fought.

Suddenly, something collided with the Impala, and darkness filled.

The paramedics started rushing the Winchesters to the helicopter. Out of all the injured, it seemed that the two in the backseat were the most injured. Shepherd's little body was mangled badly, and blood soaked her clothes and stained her face. She wasn't responsive.

John Winchester was dead, and Shepherd knew. She might have been in a coma for the past few days, but she could feel it. She could hear her brothers cry. She could feel their pain. Shep wanted her eyes to open. She tried all the time. However, they were weights, too heavy for her to lift. Her body felt like cement. Within every hour, Shepherd found it harder and harder to hear voices. She was slipping away.

"Shepherd, dear."

Shep couldn't open her eyes to see who was saying her name.

 _"Shepherd, do not strain yourself. I know you can not see me. Do not be afraid. I am Puriel, your sister."_

Shepherd was confused. She never had a sister, or none that her father had told her about.

 _"I know you are confused. Shepherd, you have thousands of brothers and sisters in heaven. You are half an angel. You are much too young to understand this now, but one day, you are destined for greatness. You must not die now, unless you truly want to."_

A hand tightly grabbed onto the girl's lungs, making it harder for the machines to make her breathe. It was Azazel. He was killing her, just for fun. His plan was to torture the Winchesters. He killed John, and now, he was picking off the smallest and most innocent Winchester.

Shepherd felt her body begin to seize.

She could hear the faint yells of her brothers, and the wild beeping of the monitors connected to her.

 _"Shepherd, darling, do not let him take you! All of us in heaven are going to save you. You are okay. Keep fighting. You are in God's hands."_

Suddenly, it was easier to breathe, and almost on contact, Shepherd's eyes opened.

The Winchesters were staying at Bobby's while Dean fixed the mangled Impala. Shep spent most of the days limping around the lot, or sleeping on the couch. She hadn't told her brothers about the angels, or the demon. Really, she hadn't said anything since she came home.

It had gotten so bad that Sam considered taking her to a child therapist. He tried to talk to Dean about it, but Dean hadn't said much either.

Shepherd was asleep on the couch, her cast-bound leg propped up on some pillows. She had a solid white cast, which she had decorated herself with colorful sharpies. It was covered in little kid drawings.

Sam entered the room and sighed when he saw his sister. She looked awful. Her skin was paler than ever. He went to the couch and squatted down, beginning to lightly touch Shep's face. To think he almost lost his baby...

Shepherd's eyes opened slowly. Sam gave her a soft smile, before lifting her up into his grasp, "Good morning, sweet girl. Did you sleep okay?"

Shep nodded in response.

"That's good. How about I make you some pancakes? Do you need to use the bathroom?"

Shepherd was silent. Sam took that as a yes and carried her to Bobby's small guest bathroom. It was decorated with hunting gear.

After Sam had helped her do her business, he slowly walked into the kitchen, setting the small child down in her chair. Her chair had a bunch of old phone books in it, because she was so small.

Dean had waltzed into the room, his eyes tired and sleepless. He passed Shep and planted a kiss on her head, before walking out to the porch. Sam watched and sighed. He need to reconnect his family. This wasn't helping anyone, especially the traumatized three year old.

"Sammy?"

Sam turned in shock. He hadn't heard Shepherd's voice in so long.

"Am I Angel?"

He rushed over to her and squatted down to the chair, "What do you mean, Pistol?"

"The Angel said I was one and that I got brothers and sisters in heaven!"

Sam was utterly confused. He hadn't told her about her history. She was only three. Dean and Sam made that they would tell her when she was old enough to fully understand, but he guessed he had to explain it the best he could.

"Shepherd, you came to us by the angels. You are a very special girl... And you have many people in heaven that watch over you."

"Puriel said I got stuff planned for me."

Sam gulped and slowly kissed her head, "You talked to Puriel?"

"Uh huh. She wouldn't let me go with the bad man."

"Bad man?"

"Uh huh, the one with the yellow eyes. The one that took Daddy."

Sam instantly lifted his sister up and cradled her close to him. Tears started to fill his eyes, "He isn't gonna take you. I won't let him."

Sam would die before anything took his sister away from him.


End file.
